glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
DETERMINATION
|-|Flowey= |-|Chara= |-|Undyne the Undying= |-|Gaster= |-|Wizard of Bravery= Determination is a very powerful soul trait. The Soul color is a very light red, Determination can easily beat all soul traits If the user is very determined, the user can even be immortal like Undyne the Undying. There can only be one soul of Determination at a time but others have found a way to somehow use Determination. With help from Dr.Alphys, Asriel returned to life as a Flower with Flowey gaining the ability to use Determination. Chara was born with a soul of Determination but when they died in The Underground they lost the Trait, but when Chara returned to life in the "*Determination" episode, Chara took Frisk's Determination by force by extracting it and proceeded to use the stolen Determination Trait. Powers and Abilities |-|DETERMINATION Abilities= The more determined the user becomes, the more chance they have of using these abilities. * DETERMINATION Weapons : If the user desires, they can create a sword and shield made of Determination. Chara however is the only known Determination user who can create a knife instead of a sword. * but it refused : If the user dies during Battle, this ability will repair the user's shattered soul right away and allow them to return to battle with max HP. To be able to do this the user needs to be over-determined. Only Chara and Frisk have been seen to use this ability. Flowey cannot use this ability because while he has Determination, he lacks a soul. * Infinite HP : If the user is extremely over-determined during battle and the user still refuses to die and if there is still faith in the user, then this ability becomes automatically active and the user will not die as long as the user does not lose Determination, no matter how much damage the enemy does to the user. The user will not die until user loses Determination. Undyne the Undying is the only known user of this ability. * LV: (Referred by Sans LV is a "Level of Violence") LV is a power that can only be used by determination users. After collecting the necessary EXPs, the user's LV increases one by one, HP and ATKs will increase as each LV increases. the emotions and feelings of the user disappear, making it even easier to kill someone. The LV20 is enough to ERASE the existence of a world. The only user of this ability was Frisk, but when Chara activated the "FILE 0" ability LV now has 2 users of this ability with help of the Glitches. Users of this ability are Chara and Frisk. Frisk has found a way to increase LV without EXP, If the feelings of each person who loves the user are hurt by the user, the LV increases even more. In addition, Sans vs Flowey fight showed that Flowey's LV was LV19. * RESET : With RESET, everything will be reset to a certain point and everyone will not remember anything, as if nothing ever happened. This ability can only be used by a user with the most determination in the world. If this user dies for an instant, the 2nd most determined person will now be able to control RESET. Up until now, the well known RESET users are Frisk, Chara and Flowey. * SAVE and LOAD : It is an ability that only the most determined person in the world can use, like the RESET ability. Time can be reversed by LOADING to the last saved position by the user, and everyone will remember nothing like the RESET ability. Up until now, the well known SAVE and LOAD users are Frisk Chara and Flowey again. * ERASE : When the user reaches LV20, the user can create an ERASE button. Pressing the button will permanently delete the entire timeline, this means the end of the glitches. everything will be erased, nothing will remain, just a black endless "Void". What Camila Cuevas Said About DETERMINATION * It is the rarest out of all seven traits. * Throughout human history, it has been proven that only one DETERMINATION soul is found in each generation. * It is uncertain if there's a certain gap of time for this soul to "spawn" * This trait is extremely powerful and it has unknown limits * It is only driven by the user's will power All information about DETERMINATION Trivia * Only DETERMINATION can beat FEAR, only FEAR can beat DETERMINATION. * When Undyne comes out of Undying mode, it turns into a monster soul. It is not always possible to use the soul of determination, for Undyne. * Frisk's determination and Chara's determination are very different. * Chara, also known as "The First Fallen Human," is also known as the first RESET, SAVE and LOAD ability user. when Chara died Flowey took the RESET, SAVE and LOAD abilities, when Frisk fell to The Underground, Flowey lost both abilities and control went to Frisk, When Chara took Frisk's Determination in the "*Determination" episode, the RESET, SAVE and LOAD abilities returned to Chara again, but it took a short time, because when Chara died in "Continue" episode, the control went back to Frisk again, but Frisk broke the RESET button. the RESET, SAVE and LOAD abilities are not working anymore since the "Continue" episode. * Before Sans dies in the "Dust" episode, Sans takes the DETERMINATION Trait, Sans's gains a second blue eye and is filled with Determination. Sans gains enough power to be able to teleport in front of Asriel, Sans sacrifices himself to save Asriel, taking the hit of Betty's spear. Camila Post * When the HATE and DETERMINATION come together, an Ability named "FILE 0" becomes active. At the same time, HATE increases the user's Determination power by 10 times. This event only happened in Chara. * Flowey has LV9999 in Omega form. * Frisk can use the "but it refused" ability, but it's hard. Camila Post. * Sans succeeds had determined soul owner, two times, and these souls were Frisk's. Sans succeeds only have a soul of determination in these two episodes "Megalomaniac" and "Yet Darker". since these two episodes this never happened again. * Determination may block and refuse, FEAR's Rhabdophobia ability. * Determination can be used for good or evil purposes this is depending on the owner Camila Post * If the Frisk dies, the timeline will crumble apart, it does not matter who is more determined. Camila Post * Copper Lightvale cannot able to SAVE and other abilities. (Except Determination Weapons & but it refused) Camila Post * Frisk is the only one who can make a sort of armor made of Determination around his body. Camila Post Navigation Category:Souls Category:Traits